joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Intellectual Guy Who Identifies
|-|Base Form= |-|2nd Form= |-|3rd Form= |-|4th Form= |-|5th Form= |-|6th Form= |-|7th Form= |-|8th Form= |-|9th Form= |-|FINAL FORM= Summary This certain prodigy has been lurking in his house for twenty years. He identifies things quite correctly, as nothing is as it seems. Like England was formerly a city, but now it is a refrigerator. But the certain thing he identifies in the picture that is shown is a butterfly being a pigeon. He takes many wonderful forms to expand his knowledge on things. Powers and Stats Key: 1st Form I 2nd Form I 3rd Form I 4th Form I 5th Form I 6th Form I 7th Form I 8th Form I 9th Form I FINAL FORM Tier: 10-B, likely higher I High 3-A, likely Low 2-C via Spartan Kick I At least High 1-B, gets exponentially higher via existing I At the very, very, v e e e e e r r r r y y y y y y y y least High 1-B, gets exponentially higher via existing I R. A. W. I At least Memetic+, likely far higher via Battle Cry, gets exponentially higher via existing I 1-A, likely higher, gets exponentially higher via speed I i dOnT cAR aBoOT TIR LOLOLOLOLOL!!!1111111!!1111, possibly INFINITY^INFINITY^INFINITY^INFINITY BEYUN EVRY SANGL TANG EVR U CAN SEY NUTHIN ABOOT EET AAHAHAHAH!!!111, likely higher via Nose I At the very least Memetic+, likely far higher via Hax, possibly far, far higher via Final Blast I '''Unknown, possibly 10-B ' '''Name: '''Intellectual Guy Who Identifies '''Origin: The Internet' Gender: '''Twenty-Two years '''Age: '''Masculine Homosapien '''Classification: '''Prodigcal Homosapien Of The Human Race '''Powers and Abilities: Average Human Physical Characteristics (Despite being smart, has not been training very intense. Intellectual Guy Who Identifies has only been excercising to keep surviving and not become fat and small), Scanner Vision, Regeneration (High-Godly), Technological SOUL-Trait, Can protect his own SOUL, SOUL Manipulation, DATA, Infinite Supply, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Reactive Adaption, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Acasuality, Regeneration Negation, Resistance to Poisons/Gas/Diseases (Duh), Light Wave Emission, Power Manipulation/Absorption/Erasure, Air Manipulation, Nature Manipulation, Can manipulate the users of Manipulations, Can negate the users of negations, Can erase the users of erasures, Damage Empowerment, Healing Empowerment, DATA Empowerment, Manipulation/Erasure/Skip/Jump/Stop/Split/Cut/Slide/Flip/Bypassing, Characteristic, Manipulation/Erasure/Skip/Jump/Stop/Split/Cut/Slide/Flip, Quality, Infinite Supply, Manipulation/Erasure/Skip/Jump/Stop/Split/Cut/Slide/Flip/Bypassing, Selective Intangibility, Absolute Immortality, Energy Manipulation, Energy Attacks, Statistics Manipulation (Mastery), Statistics Bypassing, Durability Negation, Plot Manipulation, Godly Immunity to Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Time Skip, Time Travel, Master Battle Tactican, Invunerability, Enhanced Intelligence, Singularity, Ability to intimidate attacks/powers and copy them perfectly, Healing, Ressurection, Conceptual Bullshitting, Bullshitting Reality, Shenanigans, Bullshitting Shenanigans, Aura, Able to detect the vital points, Detecting Vision, Matter Manipulation, Magic, Mind Manipulation, MENU, Absurdly Strong Inner-Concepts, Can protect his Inner-Concepts, Omni-Erasure, Omni-Creation, Omni-Negation, Existence, Non-Existence, Creation, Destruction, Conceptual Manipulation, Conceptual Destruction, Augmentation, Weakness Creation/Attack, Combat Adaption, Strategy/Plan Adaption, Clairvoyance, Precognition' I Same, but much, much higher than before + Ability to use the '''Spartan Kick', Weapon Mastery, Instant Learning, Anger Empowerment, Constant Bloodlust (He will always be aggressive and performing at his max strength. Can't say the same for speed, however.), Pressure Point Detection, Beard Growth, Beard Manipulation, Extremely Good H2H Combatant, Extremely Good F2F Combatant, Best Face Expression, Best Facial Hair, 2nd Best Nose, Lag Commencement, Nilmmunity to Lag, Bloodlust Absorption I Same, but incomprehensibly + undefinably higher than before + ' 'Attack Potency:' 'Speed:' 'Lifting Strength:' 'Striking Strength:' 'Durability:' '''Stamina:' Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Tier 10 Category:Memetic tier Category:Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Joke Category:Cool Category:Toon Force Category:Very Cool Category:Cooler Users Category:Very Smart Category:Smarter then you Category:Very Very Smart